


Progress

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fuck I wrote a crack fic?, He said beautiful not dutiful so shut up, I hope you like this Brie, M/M, This has smut angst and fluff, all in the same 6 page package, i saw like 3 other people shipping it, is this a crack ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All wounds heal in time, and with progress, we're able to love again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An AU where T'challa takes Zemo to get some help. They've sort of developed something along the way. Finally after a few months, they're able to progress past their pain and move on together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend Brie. Not only did she introduce me to this ship but she also was able to prove there were others out there shipping it. You go girl. So this is for you, to show that I'll always support all your fics as you do mine.

How do you love someone when at the same time you're not even sure if you've completely forgiven them? This is the question that keeps T'challa up at night.  
It hurts honestly, he wants to be happy but that one thought is holding him back.  
He turns away from the window, the bright moonlight flooding the room now hits his back as he turned over.  
He was met with the form of the man who now also shared his once empty large bed. He was laying there quietly, staring up at the ceiling with an expression T’challa could quite figure out, but he was certain the other was deeply thinking.  
Zemo only glances at the wakandan King from the side of his eye for a split second, acknowloging his presence before going back to his own inner turmoil.  
He was certain this was some kind of sick twisted fate. To end up with the man who's father you killed. After everything he had done he was more than ready to finally die. To reunite with his lost family, but then T’challa came along with his forgiveness and his kindness, taking him home with him because he thinks he can help him. 

Now here he is, wondering how he went from a war criminal and a murderer to the man who shared a bed with T’challa, King of Wakanda, the Black Panther. It felt unreal, maybe this was some kind of bizarre dream?

“Why am I here?” 

“Because I want you to be.” 

Both of them realize T’challa’s answer sounds more like a question. T’challa feels awful, and Zemo feels sick. 

“Why do you want me here?” He whispers uneasily. 

“Because I want to help you.” He answers, knowing he was avoiding what Zemo was really asking him.

The Sokovian man stares at him, an searching look on his face, it almost made T’challa’s heart ache at how lost the man looked. Had their relationship got in the way of Zemo’s healing process? 

“I want you here by my side,” he says softly, gently cupping the man's face, “because I love you.” 

“I killed your father, I started a war amongst the worlds heroes,” he says bitterly, “Why didn't you let me die? Why don't you despise me?” 

T’challa sighs tiredly, “Then I would have become like you did, and revenge would have just brought me more pain.”  
He takes Zemo’s cold hands into his own warm ones.  
“At least like this I'm trying to move on, to find happiness in my life.” 

“Your friends aren't happy about you keeping me here. No ones happy about it.”

Zemo looks down at their hands, intertwining his fingers with T’challas. He can't help but smile slightly at how gentle and caring the other man always is. 

“Someone will sure come to kill me one day.” 

T’challa smiles, amused by the mere thought. 

“Just let them try to take you then.” He moves in closer to the other man's face, their eyes locking, “they won't succeed.” 

Their lips meet in such a deep, longing way, Zemo practically melts as T’challa’s strong arms wrap around him possessively, almost protectively. 

“You're mine.” The King whispers, his voice dripping with so much authority and dominance that the other man can't help but moan softly as that warm mouth finds its way down his neck. His nerves suddenly beyond sensitive and the overwhelming need for more was shameful. 

“P-please.” He whispers, “I can’t-“ 

He's cut off by T’challa’s mouth covering his own once again, this time it was different though. It was passionate, yet loving, sweet, familiar. It was a kiss that took him back to a time before all the pain. He closes his eyes, and everything just unfolds like a scene out of a movie. 

Every touch and movement felt as if it were all happening in slow motion. They both felt as if they were dreaming, as if they were suddenly high off their own emotions.  
T’challa runs his hands down Zemo’s sides, bringing them up under his shirt, fingers making contact with soft skin, a few scars here and there.  
Zemo observes the position he's in, feeling the soft bed against his back and the large man above him, those large hands on his skin. He reaches up and pulls him down, yearning for closeness again. 

T’challa smiles and without any warning moves his hips down against Zemo’s, earning a small gasp from him. He almost laughed at how flushed his face was, cheeks red against that frustrated and impatient expression. 

He takes that as a sign to start removing clothes, starting with Zemo’s.  
It was surprising to himself on how okay he is with letting T’challa fuck him. The first time was nerve wracking, but by now it was something he looked forward to. Zemo smirks as he continues watching the other man. 

“Why don't you ever remove all of your clothing?” He inquired, never having asked T’challa about this before. 

T’challa looks up at him, unsure what to say, his own face was red now and Zemo’s smirk grows upon noticing. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Honestly, not that T’challa would admit it, but the only reason Zemo only ever ended up with all of his clothes off was because T’challa loved looking at the sight of him. So vulnerable and open to his bidding. It was a shameful turn on for the young king. 

The Sokovian tilts his head thoughtfully, though he was not really thinking. He already knew the answer.  
“It would be more fair.” He said, feigning an innocent disposition. 

T’challa doesn't hesitate, disrobing and dropping said clothes to the floor. He was unbelievable beautiful, his body as if it were sculpted by gods, his skin only marked by a few golden looking tattoos of some kind of cultural origin. 

Zemo was speechless, no words able to escape as his eyes memorized every muscle. T’challa watches the other man intently, catching how wide his eyes dilate as he moves back on top of him. Zemo leans up to kiss him, not something he usually initiates, and T’challa suddenly shudders as he feels cold fingertips feeling up his toned abdomen.  
Their body's are pressed together as the kiss deepens, and they can both feel how hard they are already. 

T’challa pulls one of Zemo’s legs up against his hip, and instantly the other man reaches to retrieve something from under the pillow. 

“You keep that under there?” T’challa asks, not sure if he should be shocked or amused as he takes the lube from him. 

“I just like being prepared.” He answers simply, watching as the other man applies the lubricant to his fingers. Zemo's heart beat sped instantly, eyes full of anticipation. 

T’challa spreads the slightly shaking legs, looking up to make sure Zemo was fine as 2 fingers sink deeply into him, watching how the man's hips instantly jerk up and listens to the small noise he makes. T'challa begins stretching him out, enjoying the sight of the man being overcome by such overwhelming bliss. He made sure to move his fingers in deep enough, biting his lip upon hearing the moan that let him know he hit the right spot. 

He pulls his fingers out of Zemo’s already shaking body, T'challa has to hold back any smiles has he hears the man below him whine at the loss. 

Zemo can see T’challa applying the lube to his erection, spreading his legs a little more subconsciously. His hands grip the sheets tightly and he can't help but close his eyes, afraid the anticipation alone would kill him.  
His breath suddenly hitches as he's filled completely with one thrust, his head falling back against the mattress.

T’challa has a concerned look, one of his hands go to Zemo’s face to get the man to look at him. 

“Is this okay?” He asks uncertainly. 

Even after five other times he was always asking if it hurt too much. 

Honestly, Zemo had to admit he’ll probably never become fully accustomed to T’challa’s size, but it felt so good that Zemo could forgive the painful stretch.  
He tries relaxing a bit more to reassure T’challa, breathing heavily with each passing second, it still hurt a bit but he knew by now that it'd get better.

“F-fuck…just…just move already.” 

T’challa’s focus is interrupted by Zemo moving his hips back against him, the friction sending bliss throughout his body. He grabs the others hips and begins thrusting into him at a steady pace. He could feel Zemo tighten around him, almost sending T’challa over the edge right then and there. But he holds on and leans in to kiss him, hoping it would distract him enough and get him to relax. His hands move up and down the body beneath him, touching all the right places.  
By now T’challa knew every spot on Zemo’s body that were pure bundles of nerves. 

Zemo's hands grasped desperately at T’challa’s back, nails pushing into skin as T’challa pushed into him. He hides his face into the larger man’s shoulders as T’challa’s mouth once again begins assaulting his neck, biting into his skin, making yet another mark that would show the world who he belonged to now. 

Zemo was so close that it made him feel dizzy. He hadn't even been touched once and all T’challa had to do was fuck him to get him to this point.  
But as if T’challa some how had read his mind, he whimpers as he feels a warm hand take his erection and start pumping it, a thumb smearing precum against the tip. The pleasure was almost too intense. 

“I-I’m gonna-“ 

“I know.”

T’challa stops to push him back against the bed, Zemo looks at him with an upset yet confused look, about to ask why when T’challa kisses him again. 

“I want you to look at me.” He says, voice low and full of emotion, “I want to see the face you make as I make you come.” 

Zemo finds himself speechless as he looks up at T'challa, he can't help but blush. 

Then they start back up again, the intensity of the pleasure was even greater now. Their movements were in perfect sync, eyes locked. It was all so intimate, which was something entirely new to T’challa, but not to Zemo. 

It had just been an entirely long time since he'd had intimacy with someone. But this was by far more different then what he had ever experienced with his wife. He couldn't explain it. 

“I love you.”

It was a major shock, something T’challa had never heard from Zemo before. He had to make sure he had truly heard it.

“What?” 

Zemo looks up at him, face flushed red, eyes heavy and half lidded, expression almost sad, it was one that was completely new to T’challa, it was so beautiful. 

That's when they finally cum together, T’challa holds him close in a kiss, and Zemo clings to him for dear life. 

 

 

They just lay there for a few minutes, the only sound in the room is their tired breathing. 

T'challa pulls out and lays next to Zemo. And finally after months it was a new thought that went through his mind. 

Suddenly he's snapped out of his thoughts, Zemo's hands are clasping his own, he's looking at him with that expression again. Except this time it's not mixed with Euphoria.  
It's clear now what it is. 

Remorse.

“Zemo?”

“I'm sorry.” 

There's silence between them. T’challa understands, and he's happy. This was progress between them. 

“I hate that I hurt you. I don't deserve your love, but I'm happy happy that you want to give it to me.” 

T’challa smiles, pulling Zemo close. 

“I forgive you.” 

“I love you.”


End file.
